


I missed you after all this time

by loves_buckybarnes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Dead David "Dave" Katz, Ghost David "Dave" Katz, Ghost Sex, Klaus has sex with ghost Dave, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, No Apocalypse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reference to Demi Moore, Reference to Ghost, Reference to Patrick Swayze, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, sex with a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_buckybarnes/pseuds/loves_buckybarnes
Summary: Dave leaned down to kiss Klaus softly, Dave wraps his arms around Klaus, pulling him in tighter.“God, I feel like Demi Moore in Ghost.” Klaus chuckled in-between kissed, “If we end up making pottery, I think I might just die.”Dave smiled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I don’t care sweetheart.” Dave brought Klaus in for another kiss, this time heated and desperate.Apocalypse averted, Klaus is sober and tries to summon Dave, when he finally shows up, his battle wound is healed and wants to be with Klaus again.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I missed you after all this time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write about ghost sex, so I did the best that I could.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It was a month after they stopped the Apocalypse that Klaus tried to summon Dave again, he was a month sober, he was trying to stay sober for Dave, desperately wanted to see him again, he didn’t care what it took, he needed Dave.

Klaus’ hands glowed blue, just like when he summoned Ben in the Icarus Theatre, as he concentrated “Dave…where are you…?”

Dave heard Klaus call him and it made him smile, “I’m right here baby.” Dave appeared in the middle of the room, “Open your eyes.”

Standing right in front of him was Dave, there was no bullet wound in his chest, he looked just as beautiful as they first met. Klaus jumped up and rushed to hug Dave.

“Fuck I missed you so much.” Klaus hugged Dave close to him, he was solid, he made Dave solid! 

Klaus’ hands traveled down from Dave’s hair, cupping his face, down his green tank top stopping at his army pants. 

Dave leaned down to kiss Klaus softly, Dave wraps his arms around Klaus, pulling him in tighter. 

“God, I feel like Demi Moore in Ghost.” Klaus chuckled in-between kissed, “If we end up making pottery, I think I might just die.”

Dave smiled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I don’t care sweetheart.” Dave brought Klaus in for another kiss, this time heated and desperate.

Klaus’ hands traveled down to Dave tank top, his hand sneaked under his tank top and traveled back up Dave’s abs, Dave smiled and lifted Klaus up into his arms and walked them both over to the bed, in one swift motion Dave took his vest and tank top off, tossing them onto the floor, Klaus kissed his neck and shoulder, making Dave moan softly. He was still sensitive there even as a ghost.

Their lips met again and were clawing at each other, trying to get closer then possible, Dave licked Klaus’ neck and nibbled his ear softly, causing him to groan, he bit his lower lip and rubbed himself against Dave’s leg.  His eyes closed and god he felt so good again, like they were both back in the hotel on leave in Vietnam, Dave moaned and cupped Klaus’ face in his hands, kissing him softly and brushing his hair from his forehead.

“H-have you ever tried this before?” Dave finally asked, wondering how sex between a ghost and a person would be like.

Klaus opened his eyes and shook his head, “First time for everything.” 

That got them to both laugh a bit, “Guess we’ll see if this works.” Dave ran his fingers through Klaus’ hair before sitting up, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Klaus shrugged, “If we can’t fuck, you can always watch me jack off or something.”

Dave was just in shock, “God Klaus…”

“What, we would both still have some fun,” Klaus threw his shirt across the room and straddled Dave’s hips, “Now, fuck me like you use to.”

That made Dave smile, he kissed Klaus hard as his hands traveled up and down his body, tracing his stomach tattoo and minor scars with his fingers before he got to his pants. Dave lifted Klaus up and set him back down onto the bed and took off his pants, he kissed his hip bone and licked back up from the edge of his underwear to his stomach.

Klaus shiver a little, “Whoa…cold…”

“You ok sweetheart?” Dave traveled back up and captured Klaus’ lips, biting his lower lip softly causing a small moan to come out of Klaus.

Klaus nodded as his hands went to cup Dave’s ass, “Just as perfect as ever.”

“You really are a charmer, aren’t ya?” Dave smiled as he kissed Klaus’ nipple.

“What can I say, I know how to pick ‘em.” Klaus moaned and brushed his fingers through Dave’s hair as he sucked on Klaus’ nipples, teasing and rubbing the other one while his mouth was sucking and licking the other.

He switched to give the other nipple attention as Klaus laid out beneath him panting and racking his fingernails up Dave’s back, not even leaving a scratch since the whole ghost thing.  Dave kissed his way down to Klaus’ underwear and laid a soft kiss on the front, looking up at Klaus before rubbing his nose into the wet spot in front of his underwear, making Klaus gasp and grip his hair with his **_HELLO_** hand.

He took his hand and licked it, running his tongue around Klaus’ index finger and middle gently sucking on both of them before taking his underwear off, revealing Klaus’ cock to the chilled night air.

Klaus glanced down watching Dave as he took his cock in his hand and kissed the tip, making him moan, one hand gripping the sheets, the other still tangled in his hair. Dave opened his mouth and hummed as he sucked his cock.  Klaus gasped and bucked his hips up, only to have Dave hold them down against the bed, making him whine and gasp at the cold sensation on his cock. He arched his back off the bed and gripped Dave’s hair tight as he sucked his cock.

“F-fuck…!” Klaus gasped out gripping his sheets tightly as his fingers turned white.

Dave gave his cock one last lick up the shaft before he turned his attention back to Klaus, “Everything alright sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, everything is…great…just feels odd, that’s all.” Klaus shivered slightly, he was use to cold spots when it came with ghosts.

Dave cupped Klaus’ face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek, “How so?”

It took a moment for Klaus’ brain to catch up, “It’s like putting your cock in snow, it’s cold, but feels oddly strange.”

“You put your cock in snow?” Dave was trying not to laugh at what Klaus just said, trying to picture him actually doing that.

“I was eight, and Diego dared me to do it, also I wanted to know how it felt, can’t blame me for being curious.” Klaus chuckled from the memory before turning his attention back to Dave who was half naked above him.

Dave brought Klaus in with another kiss before Klaus' hands went right to the belt and quickly undid it and tossed it aside, they both pulled apart and Dave quickly took off his pants and shoes. He settled between Klaus’ legs and kissed his stomach.

He quickly opened his bedside table drawer and took out lube and condom, “I have no idea if we need these…” Klaus tossed them over to Dave.

Dave smiled and took the lube from Klaus, “Best to be safe, don’t want to hurt you.” He opened the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his fingers before hovering over Klaus’ hole, “Let me know if you want me to stop, at any time.”

Klaus nodded as Dave started to open him up, he gasped softly as he slowly started to finger him, moaning at the feeling inside him, Dave went slow at first so as not to hurt Klaus, before long Klaus thrusted into Dave’s touch telling him to go faster, which he was happy to, he loved seeing Klaus slowly fall apart from his touch, as much as he loved seeing him fall apart from Dave’s cock inside him.

Two fingers were soon added making him toss his head back and gripping the sheets, Dave loved seeing him like that, falling apart from his touch, making him moan and pant from his touch. 

“Ugh, god…god Dave…please…” Klaus looked down at his ghost lover, “Please I need you, n-need your cock…”

Dave smiled, knowing full well that Klaus was really enjoying his fingers, but not as much as he would enjoy his cock, he slowly took his fingers out of Klaus kissing his knee before putting on the condom on him and lining him up with Klaus, he started teasing him, by slowly pushing into Klaus and back out, only stopping with the tip inside him.

“God, I missed y-your big…cock.” Klaus gasped at the feeling as soon as Dave pushed back in again, this time slowly, making Klaus’ head fall back onto the pillow.

“I missed you too baby.” Dave smiled before thrusting all the way into Klaus, “God! Y-you’re s-still feel amazing! S-so fucking tight!”

Klaus brought the pillow down to his hips so they could get a better angle, Dave didn’t move till Klaus told him it was alright, he started out slow so he wouldn’t hurt Klaus, but the way Klaus was thrusting into him, he knew Klaus didn’t want to go slow. 

He gathered Klaus up in his arms and placed him in his lap, Dave kissed his neck and shoulder as he thrusted into Klaus, causing him to shake and moan with each thrust, he kept checking in on Klaus to make sure he was doing ok. After a while, Klaus just told Dave to shut up and fuck him into the bed, which he was glad to do.

Dave started pounding into Klaus, bringing both legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper, making Klaus get as loud as he wanted. He didn’t care who heard, he just focused on Klaus and giving him as much pleasure he he could give him.

“D-Dave…baby…not gonna…last...” Klaus gasped as Dave was hitting his prostate making him cry out with pleasure.

“Cum...for me...sweetheart....” Dave picked up the pace and thrusted into Klaus even harder making him cry out his name, his hands gripped his hair tightly, as another one gripped Dave’s shoulder, his fingers turning white as his nails gripped Dave’s skin.

Dave reached down and took Klaus’ cock in his hand and matched his thrusts. It didn’t take long, Klaus was already leaking pre-cum, and Dave’s cool hand just helped him along. 

Klaus came hard within seconds, his hot cum on his and Dave’s body, Dave only have to thrust a few more times before he came himself. Klaus felt amazing, as Dave kissed all over his body, as he slowly caught his breath. 

Dave slowly got out of him and laid down next to Klaus, moving some hair out of his face and kissing him softly. They both laid like that for a while catching their breath and bathing in the afterglow, the room smelling of sex as they both came down from the sex haze. Dave watched as Klaus’ breathing went back to normal, his finger lazily traveled over his body making Klaus smile and opened his eyes.

Klaus rolled over to face Dave, “Now I know how Demi Moore felt after she had sex with Patrick Swayze.” 

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about darlin'.” Dave kissed Klaus softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s a movie from the ‘90s.” Klaus moved into Dave’s touch and closed his eyes again, “You gonna stick around this time?”

“I’ll never leave you Klaus, I can promise you that.” He leaned over and kissed Klaus one more time, “Rest now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Klaus didn’t want to close his eyes because he feared once he opened them again Dave would be gone and it would turn out to be a dream, but Dave promised to stay, and when Klaus opened his eyes again, he saw that Dave still next to him. 


End file.
